A semiconductor device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 18, No. 6, pp. 1845-6 (November 1975), see also Thin Solid Films, Vol. 125, pp. 335-340 (1985).
In the known semiconductor device, the conductor pattern will adjoin the silicon body with the contact layer consisting, for example, of hafnium.
It has been found that such a structure has great imperfections due to formation of pits at the silicon surface and shortcircuit of shallow pn junctions.
The invention has inter alia for its object to avoid these imperfections at least to a considerable extent.